Empty Promises
by LizzieHyrule0526
Summary: When night falls upon Cross Academy, both creatures of the night and secrets are revealed. Through twists of fate and dark desires, several different people are put together to solve mysteries, save loved ones, and discover what a promise really means. Because sometimes, not all of them are kept.
1. Prolouge

A/N: (S) Tada! XD First fanfic for Vampire Knight! :D

**(L) And It's a COLLAB! ^.^ … Wait didn't I come up with this idea?**

(S) ^.^ Yesh! *and we **don't own Vampire Knight** :(* Never seen Vampire Knight though? You should watch the anime series! It's really good! :)

**(L) YES! And if you're just here because of our Zelda fanfiction, **_**Lost and Broken, **_**don't worry, you can still read this! :D It starts with the beginning of the series, but if you were interested in watching it...well... SPOILER ALERT! For like the first episode XD (had to do that at least once! ^.^)**

(S) Yeah if you have not watched all of it the later chapters will contain spoiler just to put it out for fair warning to all you peeps reading this.

**(L) Yeah.. but it doesn't follow the plot line exactly. It is very similar in the beginning of our ideas, but towards the middle it deviates from the path. THAT BEING SAID! TIME FOR SOM-**

(S) EXPOSITION!

**(L) NOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! YOU STOLE MY LINE! T-T**

(S) Lol. Enjoy!

**REAL AUTHOR'S NOTE NOW! :D (that was written... how long have I been "dead"? OO**

**Lizzie speaking. So How many of you thought I died? Be honest. I disappeared for awhile. But that was for good reason. I had a boyfriend for awhile, happened after I played the MMORPG known as Eden Eternal. So yeah, I had been infected with that nonsense, as well as attempting to talk to my boyfriend (who lives in Cali, while I live in NJ.) I basically learned I suck at talking. Whoot. but whatever, the more important reason for my absence was school. I take honors level classes, so I had a crap ton of things to do, a project here, a paper there, everywhere there was something. AND ON TOP OF THAT! My school did the Musical "The Wedding Singer"! It was so much fun to take part in that, and it consumed my life for four months. :') fond memories though. I really loved that experience. So yeah. That's a brief reason for my absence. I can't say much for Silver, but it's basically the same issue, only... both of them play softball so it's more of an all year thing with training and such things. We haven't gotten to talk much, but we were really excited for this fanfic, and it was the last thing we worked on before we had all this happen. So I found the file on my drive and I decided to post it. I spent all day perfecting it. I hope it's good q.q**

* * *

Empty Promises

Prologue

The snow fell, a pure white against the black of the night. It was an innocent look on how dark the world was. A young girl was in this pure and innocent white, and she was no different from it. Her large wine colored eyes staring in curiosity at the falling sky. Short brunette hair swayed a little in the wind.

The girl stopped and let the flakes sit on her mitten-clad hands, not knowing that a red pair of eyes was watching her every move.

"Are you lost little girl?" The shadow asked menacingly.

She looked up in fear of the voice to stare into those impure and violent red eyes. She tried to run, but she fell. The red eyed beast spoke again as he rushed forward, "I WANT YOUR BLOOD!"

The little girl screamed as the beast grabbed her, and she closed her eyes to the snowy white world, but suddenly, the forceful grab on her head diminished, and a slicing sound cut through the night. Her knees dropped to the snow as a boy with the same glowing red eyes killed the other being.

"A disgrace to all Vampires," he said venomously, liking the blood off of his hand. His red eyes faded back to a wine color, similar to the little girl's. He extended his clean hand to the child. "Are you alright, Yuuki?"

The girl stared at him confused before taking his hand and leaving the pure white snow that had been stained with the corrupted dark color of red.

_Ten Years Later_

"Okay everyone! Go back to the dorm! Classes are over for Day Class students!" said a brunette. A bunch of students from the Day Class crowded around the gate to the Moon Dormitory, just hoping to catch a glimpse of the Night Class students.

"Please, it's past curfew for all of you! Just go back to your dor-"

The brunette was cut off by a creaking gate that opened behind her. She was frozen in place for a second before she sighed. "Please proceed..."She said as she stepped out of the way. The Day Class students filed into two lines, admiring all the Night Class students as they walked out.

"Gooooood morning ladies! I heard you all so clearly from behind the gate!" The voice of a cheery blonde broke through.

"Hello Aidou!" The girls cried in adoration. The brunette just stood, wondering how girls could continue to fawn over a guy for over a year. Sure, the Night Class students were beautiful, but this was clearly overkill.

Aido winked at them and sent out a "shot" as he recited, "Bang" over and over. The girls went into a frenzy, and started to crowd around him. Who wouldn't be attracted to him? His ice blue eyes blonde hair that framed his angular face, as well as the muscles that really can't be hidden under the white school uniform that he wore quite well. He was like a prince if you thought about it, tall, light-skinned, the classic Blonde hair and Blue eyes combo. He seemed to enjoy all the attention he got as well; his smile grew wider on his handsome face as all the girls moved in closer and closer. The female students standing by the brunette moved to join the crowd suddenly, and it threw her off balance.

As she moved to get up, she saw a hand held out for her. "Is everything alright?" A young man with wine colored eyes, and an unkempt head of dark hair asked.

The way her reached out to the girl reminded her of when that very same person saved her ten years ago. She took his hand and got up from her slight fall.

"Thank you Kaname! I'm fine." She smiled.

"I should be thanking you for all your help," a small smile was on his lips as well. He was very pale, and his face was almost expressionless at all times. He was one of the tallest people in the night class, and definitely appeared to be the strongest. Although all the girls flocked to Aidou, Kaname was the most breath-taking. He was the one all the girls would love to be around, but his calm demeanor and expressionless face made it seem like he would not like quite as much attention as other men, namely, Hanabusa Aidou.

"O-Of course!" The girl blushed. She felt a lot of glares behind her, and stood up very firmly. "That's what the disciplinary committee does!"

"When you act reserved like this, I feel a bit lonely, Yuuki." The tiny smile he gave Yuuki was gone now, replaced with another slight frown.

"I'm... I'm sorry... But I guess that it's because you saved me on that day..." Yuuki looked down at her hands, remembering the night all those years ago. It was something she couldn't forget, and the first memory she had.

"You don't have to worry about that anymore," he said, placing his hand on the side of her cheek. "It was so long ago."

"I know..." she said in reply, smiling.

"Your class has begun, Kuran." a cold voice cut into their conversation.

"Oh. So scary, Kiryu." The caring persona of Kaname had left, leaving a slightly irked young man in it's place. He put on a smile as he told the girl he would see her later, and walked to his class.

The girl stared out at his retreating figure. But her thoughts were interrupted but the shout of a silver-haired young man yelling out orders for the Day Class students to go to their dorms.

"You know. You were very late Zero. And what did Kaname do to deserve that?" The girl chastised in an annoyed tone.

"You know. I'm not the only one who's late," said Zero mockingly.

* * *

The snow fell outside of another girl's window, as she stared blankly out at the world, her sky blue eyes and purple hair glowing in the moonlight. She never strayed from her seat on the window sill, and she didn't trust the hunters outside of her room. She lost her parents and her smile all in one day. She was shunned by the vampire hunters all her life, but she always had someone's love. Now the love was gone.

Her mother and father we both killed in a car accident, as everyone says. But the purple haired girl knew the truth. Her parents were ambushed by a group of vampires while her mother was under an order from the Association. The girl could never fully trust the hunters after what happened. Only a few were not attacked with her manipulated shadow forms upon entering her dimly lit room.

The girl let a silent tear fall down her cheek. She was alone, probably forever this time.

A child of a noble vampire and a hunter is meant to be alone and viewed with disdain by all others. At least, that was the truth then. Once this girl picked up a rapier, she has been deemed useful to the Association, and no one had shunned her since. She grew to be one of the best hunters possible, and all the dangerous missions were hers for the taking. As a Senior level hunter, she had a lot of power, but she never wanted it. She wanted to be a vampire, not some kind of toy for the Association to use and monitor.

After Fifty years, she still looked just like a 14 year old. Her room was still the same dark space it always had been. She seemed to enjoy being in the shadows, and letting the moonlight be her only source of light. Her trust for the hunters still remained at a very low level as she grew. While the Hunters never attacked her outright, with her being half noble vampire, she expected them to execute her the moment she stepped out of line.

On this day, the purple haired girl was bending and shaping the shadows at will, sometimes forming a solid object. She put on a bored expression as she sensed someone lurking in her element.

"You should know the shadows won't hide you from me."

"That is very true," a younger man's voice stated, "But maybe I'd prefer not to be seen."

"What do you want?" the girl's dark purple hair swayed as she turned around, her blue eyes calculating the situation.

"Simply, a deal." The teenager stated.

"Alright. But I won't be able to speak with you comfortably if you keep to the shadows." The girl laughed. "But if you don't come out willingly I can always move them."

"Fair enough." A young looking vampire with a very high class outfit on , stepped out into the lighter area of the room. His frosted blue eyes, pale skin, and light blonde hair made him quite the charmer. The girl blushed at his appearance, but not enough for most to see.

"So... what is this deal?" She asked quizzically, intrigued.

"A pureblood has granted you a request, and I'm sure you know that you cannot really refuse his offer." The blonde smirked.

"Well. That's nice to know. But what could he want me for? I'm practically the bane of the vampire's existence."

"That's exactly it. He doesn't believe anyone will suspect you to be his ally. This pureblood's name is Kaname Kuran. And he wants you to be a guardian to someone he cares for deeply." There seemed to be a tone of dislike at the word "Deeply".

"Okay. I'm listening. Who is this person?"

"Yuuki Cross."

"The Legendary Hunter's daughter?!" the girl's eyes widened. She wondered how truthful this vampire could be. Vampire hunters and Vampires were obviously not on good terms, so why would one of the strongest to ever join the association be in league with this... seemingly flamboyant Vampire.

"There's more. You'll be Yuuki's guardian, and as such you'll need to be enrolled in Cross Academy. I'm sure you've heard of it?" The blonde asked.

"Yes... I've been asked to join the academy several times."

"Perfect. Lord Kaname will want to see you."

"Alright. Take me to him." the girl said. She was still catious, but she was finally able to leave the stone walls.

* * *

A different seventeen year old girl ran over to the mailbox and opened the single letter inside without even looking at who it was addressed to. She smiled as she read what it said...

"_Dear Suzume Furibaki,_

_ I am pleased to inform you that you have been accepted to attend Cross Academy. _

_After looking through many applications for this academy, you, as well as a few hundred others will be attending this years fall, winter, and spring day class semesters. I am both excited and glad you are able to join us in Cross Academy's educational and fun-filled year. Before you enter this upcoming start of the school year, you will need both a 'Day Class' uniform and..."_

_She skipped down the list and down to the bottom of the page, to impatient to read the rest of the letter. _

"_I hope you will enjoy this year as much as I will! As well as going to the opening ceremony, please meet me in my office after the assembly. I would like to discuss a 'job offer' for a lack of better words._

_ Enjoy the rest of your summer and stay safe!_

_ Sincerely,_

_**Kaien Cross**_

Kaien Cross, Cross Academy Principal"

"Well he didn't have to be that formal," the girl said with a laugh. "He is my uncle after all."

The raven haired girl's grey eyes beamed again in pure joy though as she dashed into her small house closed the door behind her.

_1 Month Later_

"You're going to be late for your train!" shouted Suzume's mother as she walked into the sleeping girl's room.

"Wha-?!" yelled Suzume half-heartedly, still partly asleep.

"I hope you get out of your bad habit of sleeping in all the time young lady! You were just able to pass the entrance exams for this school and you were lucky enough to get accepted. I hope you didn't get accepted just because your father is Kaien's brother and he's your uncle," said Suzume's mother, ripping off her warm covers. Her face was angry, definitely not a pleasant sight for the average tired girl. The girl just moaned in response.

"God forbid if your father were here right now. He'd probably be making this house even more chaotic. But anyway! I don't want you to waste this opportunity and have a bad reputation from being late your first day going there!"

"I know mother! I just forgot to set an alarm for me to wake up," fumed Suzume, beginning to run around the room to gather her final things before she would have to leave. "My uniform and bag is downstairs by the front door, right?"

"Yes Suzume. Where else would you put it?" said her mother while opening her curtains.

"Just clarifying mother! _Just. Clarifying_."

"Well hurry up! It takes ten minutes to get to the station. _And it leaves in twenty!"_ said the middle aged woman, emphasizing her words.

The door closed with a loud bang and Suzume winced. Her body relaxed though as she heard her mother walk away from the small room.

Suzume made her eyes shift around the room for one last time, making sure she had everything, until her grey eyes met a picture frame. The brother of Kaien Cross stood in his military uniform, the metals hanging on his pockets gleaming slightly in the photograph. She gave it a weak smile.

"Well, it's time for me to leave now, father. See you soon."

_16 minutes later_

Arriving at the station, Suzume raced along the platform to her train.

"Attention, Train 27 will be leaving soon. Train 27 is now boarding the final passengers and will be leaving shortly," said an echoing voice.

The pale girl ran past several people, almost knocking over an older man in her haste.

"Sorry!" she squealed and ran faster past people who were giving her sideways glances.

"Final passengers please board train 27. We will be leaving in two minutes." said the resonant voice again.

"I get it!" Suzume yelled to herself louder, but more than she wanted to be.

She then increased her speed until it turned into a sprint, her two bags full of school supplies and clothes bouncing off her sides. She jogged around another small family of people both greeting and parting ways.

Seeing that she was wasting time now, the girl decided it that instead of going around the crowd, it would be faster to just go straight through it.

So, Suzume started ducking and weaving her way through the immense amount of people, using her shorter height to her advantage. After she passed several others, she finally saw the twenty seventh numbered train.

"Final call for passengers wanting to to board train 27! Last and final call." As if on cue, the train whistled and began to start up, a fear of missing her train settling in the racing girl. Her mother's words of caution in being late on the first day replayed over and over in her head in a mocking sort of manner.

The distance between Suzume and the train finally got smaller. The loud whistle of the train sounded off again.

Just on time, the short raven haired girl jumped onto the side of her train that ever so slowly began to move on the tracks. Breathing heavily, Suzume took in a large breath of air, straightened herself, and fixed the straps of her duffle bags. The short girl swiftly turned towards the bustling crowd that began to move past her, and would soon be beyond her sight. Suzume gulped down another breath of air, tears finally settling in her tired eyes.

"Well I guess it's goodbye," said the girl with cloudy eyes, a single tear no one else saw sliding down her face. She smiled weakly and rubbed her teary eyes, pushing back her sadness of leaving her hometown and mother behind.

Then without hesitation, Suzume spun around and went deeper into the train's cabin, never looking back.

The loud whistle sounded one last time as the train vanished from sight and into the never ending horizon.

* * *

A breeze slowly passed through a window of a small room which contained the faint glow of a candle on the table beside a bed. The walls were made up of a dark stone, always leaving the room cold and dark. The sun was just setting, making the shadows in the room get even darker as the sun faded away.

Slowly a hand reached out of the window, which belonged to a girl of thirty. Even though her age was nearing a humans midway life expectancy, she looked like a teenager. Her hair was a straight and short dirty blonde, her eyes were orbs as deep as the ocean, and her skin was as white as snow. The reason she was so gorgeous and youthful was that she was not actually a human. She was a vampire.

Her hand was stretched out as far as she could get it, and she slowly curled her fingers in, creating a fist. She moved her arm back into the room and released her fingers from the grasp she held.

Then a gust of wind swept through the room, shaking any small object, leaving the room in a chaotic mess. Her bed was unkempt, books were strewn over the floor and the candles went out. The girl groaned and rolled her eyes. "I did it a_gain,_" she said to herself as stood up from a chair she was sitting in.

Gracefully the vampire walked to the center of the room. The jumble on the floor was to big for her to fix in a short amount of time, so she decided to use her skills to her advantage. She scanned her eyes around the room and lifted her hand. As if invisible people were in the space, all of the books and her bed cover were floating, and were put back into a neat order they were before the wind blew and made her room a skew.

"Much better," the blonde said rubbing her hands together. "Well I should go now then to this stupid meeting," the girl said to her self. She walked to a giant wooden door with several locks. She moved her hand across the locks and the door swung open, creaking loudly as it did so.

With long strides down a narrow hallway she passed other rooms, which also contained people of her kind. Some were like her, old yet young looking, like they could all be normal humans, but they had wisdom beyond the years of a sixteen year old. Some, on the other hand, were complete monsters, just waiting to sink their teeth into a person's flesh to quench their thirst for blood.

The girl remembered a time where she used to be constantly thirsty, even making the few mistakes to suck blood from her own species. She tried to push those thoughts away of when she was alone and a beast that constantly craved something to feed upon, but they always came back to her, like a constant reminder to be aware of her actions, to never forget who she is.

With only candle light to guide her, the blonde made her way through the hallways of the old building. Stone walls that were similar to the girls room were everywhere, making the place seem boring to her. She wished that the luminary commander would consider maybe some art or some form of entertainment in the building, but she doubted that he would.

Making her way through the empty halls she finally arrived at her destination: the conference. Every couple of weeks a meeting with sub-leaders would be held here, but today was special because the blonde had gotten a request to come that night for a special mission. The girl was scared at first as to what it could be, but people she occasionally worked with gave her encouraging word on how it should be easy. She did not posses a very high rank within the system of her organization.

Opening the doors to the boardroom she walked in and sat down at the end of a long table in the center of the room. At first it seemed like she was alone, but it was hard to tell because of the poor lighting. A figure in the shadows moved, and sat down at the opposite end of the table, folding its hands together neatly in front of itself.

A chill ran down her spine. She knew who this person was before she even saw him or spoke to him. It was the commander. The girl swallowed hard and began to talk.

"I got your message. What did you want to discu-," she began to speak, but was interrupted by a hand that the mysterious man held up. He slowly put his hand back down and went into his original position, still looking full of authority even though all the girl could see was a shadow.

"I take it you know why you're here. You're being informed of your mission." The voice was as mysterious as the man behind it, and it was somehow calm and comforting while contradicting itself with a menacing undertone. A paper appeared in his hands and he tossed it down the table, where the blonde used her power to pick it up. "Everything you will need to know will be on there. If you have a question ask your sector's lieutenant. That will be all."

The girl nodded and quickly walked out of the room, desperate to get out of the room and return to her own peaceful one. As she was just about to close the door the leader spoke up.

"Oh, and one more thing. Good luck Mai."


	2. Chapter 1

**A/N: (L) Hello! My Silver has come back to me :D**

(S) Hey people :D *waves*

**(L) :D So we edited this chapter after it was also sitting in my hard-drive since last year. XD (seriously, I need to clean that out.) XD**

(S) What writer doesn't need to organize their hard drive? Like I hear you girl XD

**(L) XD so true. Anyway. MORE EXPOSITION :D**

(S) EXPOSITIONS FTW! :D

**(L) EXPOSITIONS ROCK! :D **

(S) Well, now to the reviews!

**(L) Okay :D**

Darth-Taisha: Thank you! Hopefully we do a good job throughout the story ^-^

**Dark Luxray58: ****Thanks so much for reviewing! We shall continue :D**

**Empty Promises**

**Chapter One **

_**Kirai**_

Another sunset came to Cross Academy today. It was similar to everyday at this school: most of the Day Class girls were breaking the curfew to go to the gates to the Moon Dorms. This little routine happens at this time of day, every day. It's amazing that these girls have such dedication to see a group that would not so much as cast them a second glance. They were a very determined and fantastic bunch despite the level of attention they received in return.

Suzume and I were running to try and settle this group so the Night Class would have at least some peace while they walked to the instruction building. She was going off ahead of me, since she was on the disciplinary committee, and as such she was supposed to already have been with Yuuki. The poor girl was probably fending off the crowd by herself again.

As I ran past the school building, I saw the Night Class students already entering and I couldn't help but laugh cynically.

"Of course she couldn't make it on time." I rolled my eyes as I caught up with the others. The area around the gates was clear, and it seemed like Yuuki had been chastising Zero, another member of our disciplinary committee. I wanted to laugh, but I thought better of it. I really don't fancy sitting through another one of Zero's glares.

"Well hello. How shall we split up today? I'll need at least one of you with me... You know... since I really shouldn't be helping." I said, finally in range for Zero and Yuuki to hear me.

"You know, you should just ask to join. Really, you're basically a member." Suzume stated, surprisingly not out of breath. Then again, she has been doing this job ever since the beginning of the school year.

"That's true!" I saw Yuuki smile after she was done smacking Zero upside the head. "We could really use you too! Besides, Suzume has been bringing you along for the past couple of days now."

"I'll see if I have time or I'm not too tired to talk to the chairman about it. For now I'll just tag along like a lost puppy." I sighed. "Anyway, back to the original question!"

"Hmm. Well how about you and Suzume tackle the balcony and upper areas and Zero and I look around at ground level and the surrounding woods?"

"Oh that should be fun!" I exclaimed.

Suzume gave me a weird look.

"What? I like jumping off the balcony to shoo away Day-Class students." I said.

"Yeah, that is fun!" Yuuki said brightly, with her trademark smile on her face.

"Can we just get this over with?" Zero muttered. "Honestly, we could have been stationed already if you two weren't so late."

"Hypocrite," Suzume said as she crossed her arms.

I was about to start telling them they bicker like an old married couple, but Yuuki almost sensed that I would say something.

To prevent our exchange from progressing, Yuuki gave Zero a shove and started walking towards the woods. "I'll see you guys later!" she said with a wave. The two of them blended into the forest, leaving no trace behind them besides the sounds of their rhythmic walking.

"Well come on! Let's Go Suzume!" I smiled. Both Suzume and I started making our way towards the school's second floor balcony. Suzume ran inside to use the stairs with me following close behind. I hated the idea of using stairs, so I created a high-bar with the shadows and flipped over the highest railing.

"Show off!" Suzume yelled. I could see her smiling.

I walked out onto the balcony. Surveying the surrounding area, I figured no one would be out tonight. It was a new moon, and without moonlight, it would be too easy for us to spot their flashlights. My gaze shifted through the window to peer at the Night Class.

Kaname looked out of the window he usually stood by. I giggled slightly at his very small change of expression as he turned back around to continue reading. His face was always emotionless, but when he was around Yuuki, a trained eye can see the change. Then I noticed Aidou over in the seat that was almost in the center of the room. As per usual, he was having an argument with Ruka.

I wondered if things could ever change for a brief second, until I saw Suzume finally get up onto the balcony. She was breathing a little harder than earlier and put her hands on her knees. Suzume looked up and gave a weak smile.

"What took you so long?" I laughed.

"Oh shut up!" She breathed out as she stuck her tongue out at me.

All joking aside, I actually focused on watching for mischievous Day Class students. I even flipped over the side of the building to meet up with Yuuki to report anything I may have seen. It turned out to be an uneventful night, until I felt a cold breeze rush past me.

"Yes, Hanabusa?" I rolled my eyes as he stepped in front of me. Hanabusa Aidou walked close to me, his face inches from mine. He smiled, showing his sharp fangs.

"Let's continue where we left off last night, shall we?" His eyes grew crimson.

"Well. Someone's thirsty." I teased. I ran off to gage his reaction, laughing. I didn't actually let him drink tonight, and I figured I would pay for that tomorrow.

* * *

I got up late the next morning, which wasn't surprising. Given the fact that I am a bit photosensitive and also that Aidou likes to approach me due to thirst, sleeping was highly appealing. Suzume is usually the one who pulls me out of bed in the mornings, and she was still asleep too. I really hated being up during the day.

I got out of bed to pull out my uniform from my dresser and I crossed the room to get Suzume's.

"Hey! Suzume! They're serving fried rice today!" I called as I picked up my uniform again and started changing.

She shot out of bed like a missile with a serious face. "Where's the food?!"

I laughed and replied, "Well I don't really know if they are serving it today, but we are very late so get ready for class!"

_10 minutes later_

It was not very natural for me to be awake at this time of day, or during the day at all really. I was a vampire, and sometimes the sun made me uncomfortable. If it was my choice, I wouldn't be in Day Class, but I had to be.

Even though Yuuki didn't know it, I was her guardian, as appointed by Kaname. As such, Kaname had suggested that as a half Vampire Hunter, I should be in Day class, since my origins may cause a stir in the Night Class. I knew his real reasons were to keep me closer to Yuuki. I was not entirely forced to be her bodyguard of sorts... I actually wanted to do it. As soon as I met Yuuki, when she was a little girl, I immediately bonded with her and I felt like she could be my little sister. She even knew I was a vampire and a hunter, which few figured out.

I was pulled out of my thoughts by Suzume's voice. "What should we do? The bell's already rung and we're late enough."

"Umm... I guess I can try to cast shadows into the room so we can sneak in? But that might be a little too obvious, huh?"

"Yeah, it probably would," she said with her brow knotted, "Wait! I got it! We could sneak in the Yuuki way!"

"Oh ... umm okay," I stated. "What's that way again?"

"Sneaking in through the second floor back entrance and crawling! It makes sense because our seats are near the back."

"Right … I knew that!"

Suzume just gave me a look that told me I was being a bit ditzy.

"What? It's daytime! I'm a Vampire! It doesn't mix!" I exclaimed quietly, I even formed a shadow made parasol to block out some of the sunlight, which made my point. "Even if it's that easy, we should still hurry it up!"

"Yeah!" her eyes lit up and she started running.

"Haha, you want to race?" I asked mischievously.

"Psh! Like you can beat me at running! I am part of the Disciplinary Committee after all!"

"Vampire." I stated, and winked, sprinting before she could object. I was at the class door in about 45 seconds, seeing Suzume about 5 feet away.

"Cheater!" All Suzume did was stick out her tongue like a little child would, when she finally caught up to me.

"You never said I couldn't use my powers!" I stuck my tongue out back at her. "And you started running first! Anyway, to the stairs!" I grabbed her hand and pulled her with me, using my speed again.

"Now comes the interesting part: Actually getting into the classroom." Suzume sighed in misery.

"Okay, first things first. I'll open the door, you go in first and then I'll follow." So without another word I opened the door cautiously, and Suzume went down to crawl to our bench. I also kneeled down and closed the door behind me quietly. I started to move towards the direction of the desk, but someone's foot was in my path. I looked up to find Zero, with a smirk plastered on his face. I stood up to glare at him.

Moving around the silver haired boy, I went and sat down in my seat next to Yuuki and Suzume. I will surely get him later for that.

When my sense of where I was at finally set in, I noticed the teacher wasn't here yet, and I mentally face palmed. I looked to my side with an exaggerated sigh of relief but noticed that Yuuki was already asleep. Rolling my eyes, I lightly tapped her on her shoulder. She didn't move an inch or even make a sound. There was only one option left. "Yuuki, Kaname's in close proximity!" I whispered in her ear. She immediately shot up, almost knocking herself over.

"Where?" She shrunk in her seat and tried to slip away, worry beginning to lace in her eyes.

"Just kidding! You were sleeping, and you didn't respond to me, so I just knew that would get you up." I giggled quietly.

"You should really stop teasing her so much. One day she might jump out of her seat and run out of the classroom." I heard Suzume mutter next to me.

"Yeah... But it's the only way I can actually get BOTH of you to stay awake. Anyway, What happened to our Teac-" I was cut off by Mr. Takahiro rushing in, with a huge stack of papers in his hands. That could only mean one thing.

"Hello class! I see you're all here. So, can anyone guess what I was planning for today?"

"A Pop Quiz?" The class representative said. Everyone just groaned, excluding Zero, who looked bored and emotionless, as per usual.

Oh Joy. Another quiz I could do in my sleep.

_30 minutes later_

I hated finishing first. It was one of the worst things waiting for everyone else in the class to complete their work while there was nothing to do but stare. At a wall no less. Needless to say, that gets very old in a little less than a minute. So, my head ended up slipping off my hand with my head falling and hitting my desk. Hard.

"Ow." I whispered with no emotion. I closed my eyes, and hoped that I wouldn't have to wait too much longer. I knew I would fall asleep if I stayed like this, and I really shouldn't. But it was very preferable... daylight hours were so uninviting...

* * *

"Kirai, fried chicken's out in the cafeteria." Suzume muttered in my ear.

I lifted my head. "Wha?" I said groggily. But, when I started rubbing my eyes I found Mr. Takahiro glaring up at me.

"Would you care to join us Ms. Nemuri? And please, try to wake up Yuuki as well."

"And Zero?" When I finally sat up straight, I looked around the room to find everyone staring at me...except Zero because I noticed he was dead asleep as well. The teacher then began to walk down the steps towards the front of the classroom.

"Don't bother! I already tried. He won't budge." I heard someone mutter from the seat next to him.

I turned toward Yuuki, and I shook her shoulders. I didn't want her to jolt up again, so when that didn't work out too well, I decided to pick up my feather pen and tickled her nose with it. She stirred, and I tapped her shoulder until her eyes opened. "Come on, he wants us awake." I said rolling my eyes.

"By the way, how many minutes have past?" I asked Suzume.

"One and a half."

"Just a minute?" I was thoroughly surprised.

"No," said the raven haired girl "One and a half hours. You fell asleep sometime during the quiz, and missed today's lessons."

I growled. This year was going to be a long one.

_5 hours later_

I managed only to fall asleep about twice today. That's a new record for staying awake. I was so happy that the school day was over. Now I have to just get through a walk in the sun to the dorm room and I can finally have an uninterrupted nap until nightfall. That is, if Suzume doesn't want me to help take care of the fangirls at the moon dormitory.

Leaving Suzume behind to finish up a quiz she slept through earlier this week, I finally saw the door to the stairs and looked around as I went in. I didn't see any other students around, so I once again I sprinted with inhuman speed to get up a set of stairs. Really, I just had to get at least another hour of sleep, and nothing can distract me... I was absolutely determined to get sleep before nightfall.

I sprinted to my room, opening and closing the door silently. I moved to my side of the room and plopped onto my bed, not even moving the covers. I closed my eyes and took a deep breath, starting to relax. But my reprieve didn't last long.

"Kirai!" I heard the door open. I groaned and pulled my head up.

"WHAT?!" I angrily yelled in reply. Suzume flinched from my outburst, but quickly composed herself.

"W-well I was, um, just wondering if y-you wanted to help with tonight's patrol," she said looking at me, and then shifted her gaze to her shoes. "Y- You did yesterday and seemed to enjoy it, but I guess you'd say no right now, seeing as how you're passed out in the middle of the evening."

"At least let me sleep for another hour. I'll meet you out there."

Suzume started walking out of the room, sliding her shoes against the floor, until I said "And sorry for yelling at you. I'm just really tired right now."

"Oh, okay. It's fine. I'll see you later then?" Suzume gave me a weak smile in return and walked out of the room, quietly shutting the door behind her, and leaving me in solitude once again.

* * *

I sighed. "Jeez. It's already sunset." I didn't even realize I closed my eyes. I looked out the window at the slowly fading sun. For the first time today I felt awake. I looked around to find my favorite green dress. It had thin straps, a short skirt, and a few ruffles at the straight neckline. It was much more maneuverable than my school uniform, and it also matched with my favorite pair of knee high black boots.

I quickly changed, then opened my window and climbed out, jumping out onto a tree branch to slide down from. I flipped over, grabbed the branch firmly, and gently slid down to land in a kneeling position. I smiled, knowing that wouldn't have been possible in my stiff uniform, and I still can't grasp how Yuuki does it. I pretty much mastered keeping my skirt in place, but my arm motion had always been very constricted.

Shaking off the thoughts, I got up from my kneeling position and ran to the Moon dormitory to meet up with Suzume and Yuuki.

* * *

I was walking along the dirt path, taking in the moon's bright light. It was a normal night as usual, but something felt a bit off. Was it the frigid breeze of the forthcoming winter? Maybe how remarkably lit it was outside? Or possibly the fact I was unaccompanied in the middle of the obscure forest of Cross Academy? I pushed the questions in the back of my head and continued to walk, the gravelly ground crunching beneath my boots. The last thing I needed was to second guess anything.

"I wonder what we might find tonight," I asked myself.

"How about me?" someone questioned. I became stationary and observed the area. I heard a slight rustle and I moved my gaze towards the noise. I started to reach for my rapier.

A dark figure stepped out from the shadows and strolled into the light. I loosened my grip on the rapier when I recognized the figure.

"Hanabusa," I said in a monotone voice, even though my heart began to pound against my chest. I sheathed my thin sword back into its cover and folded my arms.

"Kirai." My name rolled off his tongue like a song; sweet and innocent, yet seductive and enchanting. The way he said it made me shiver, and I shook my head. "You were a bad girl last night, weren't you?" His voice was really having too grand of an effect on me.

"What do you want?" I asked narrowing my eyes, a bit fiercer to show I wasn't fooling around. I was already too late to meet up with Yuuki and the others.

He gazed at me, at first it was with a void expression, and then with a smile. His fangs were exposed in his smile to me, sharp and ghostly white. Aidou crept towards me and I thought about whether standing my ground or not, when Aidou's normally ice blue eyes flashed a deep red, and that was all I needed to see in order to know his answer to my question:

He was thirsty.


	3. Chapter 2

**A/N:** **(L) HA. CLIFFHANGER! LMAO**

(S) XD Me and Liz just found out we are extremely good spur of the moment idea makers! Like for our last chapter, we felt like it was too short so we wanted to add in a couple of things and then _**BAM! **_Right out of nowhere, this idea came for another scene!

**(L) Seriously, there's that and our mind link. We use Google documents for collaborations, and we both type a message at the same time, and when we look to see what the other said, we said the same thing worded differently. It's quite scary, yet amazing! XD **

(S) It really is! XD Alright! TO THE REVIEWS

**(L) Thanks for reading the story guys. :3 Don't be afraid to review! **

(S) And also! We might not have as long chapters, so hopefully we can update more quickly :D We already have the story planned ahead and it has a good solid 30 chapters already in store. And that's not even with it finished yet XD

**(L) Yeah... And some have EXTENSIVE planning. They could go on for two or more paragraphs as opposed to some that were only a few sentences.**

(S) Yeah...and with that *dramatic pause* LOTS OF PLOT TWISTS! *evil laugh* :D

**(L) XD and CLIFFHANGERS! *rubs palms evilly!* **

(S) Rubs palms_ evilly_? Is that even a word? XD LMAOOOO

**(L) Yeah. Google that shit. It's a word. XD *It isn't spelled wrong either!* Well on that note: SILVER'S GOT THE SPOT LIGHT! :D Write on sister! **

(S) *Dies* Well anyway! Enjoy :D

* * *

**Empty Promises**

**Chapter Two**

_**Suzume**_

It was quiet. An occasional brisk breeze would make the half dead leaves rustle on the gnarled trees. Now motionless, I took in a big breath, the cool air entering my lungs. When I exhaled, my breath was shown in a puff of white mist. I looked up into the sky. The moon shone brightly through the dark clouds; it was luminescent and beautiful. The stars were also bright, lighting up the world ever so slightly.

But it was too quiet. Usually, I would've already seen some Day Class students milling around the forest, trying to get a sneak peak at the Night Class. I started to walk again, loosely patrolling the academic building. Still nothing.

Nights like this bore me to tears. No action, nothing special goes on. But I have to do this in order to protect this academy and keep the Night Class students secret, well, a secret. It's my job, really.

"Well I hope I don't have to do this much longer," I say sighing. "And where is Kirai anywa- Ow!" I yell, tumbling to the hard ground.

I turned my head to see who just ran into me.

"Well speak of the devil. I spoke too soon," I said with a laugh.

"Ow." Kirai said in a monotonous voice.

"What happened?" She looked unusually tired with it being night time. I quickly sprang up and held out my hand to help Kirai. She grabbed hold of my hand and dragged herself up slowly, then brushed the dirt off of herself.

"Kirai...?" I ask her trailing off as I see something on her neck. Is that ... I cringed at the thought of even saying this in my head ... but blood?

I look at her straight into her eyes and put on my serious face. Is this why she was late? Why she was flustered?

I cleared my throat, starting to fold my arms and tap my foot, but she just ignored me and started to walk away. "Is that," I swallowed hard. "B- blood on your neck?"

She froze in place, even leaving her arms up in the air like she just got arrested. She pivoted on her feet and scrunched up her face as she turned around. She relaxed a bit and I lifted up my eyebrows, impatiently waiting for her answer.

"Well. You caught me. Yes, that would be my blood on my neck. Apparently Aidou doesn't respond to a kick to the shin when I try to get him to stop." She complained.

I started to glare at her, wondering if she really was telling me the truth. I hope she knew she isn't supposed to act like that around the Night Class vampires, especially when they are like _that_.

"Look. I didn't think that this would be an issue... Well Hanabusa just doesn't really like blood tablets, and he is really very verbal with complaints, as you probably know."

"Yes. Go on." I was really getting tired of her excuses. I held my ground and slightly narrowed my eyes. She knew it was against school conduct to be that close to a Night Class Vampire. One day it's 'I slipped and he was there to catch me' and then the next 'he needed something' but now? Now they're actually doing _that? *1_

"One day, he got too close to me, and I was in the process of getting a kink out of my neck because of the angle I slept in ... And from there it attracted his attention. Given the fact that I was still tired, I wasn't effective in drawing him off. So when his eyes were stained red, I just let him drink my blood. The problem is, he had not had actual blood in a few months before that, so … He's addicted to it." She glanced around guiltily before looking back at me again. "Okay, stop looking at me that way," She scowled at me.

I just replied by sticking out my tongue and then said, "Well I just hope Headmaster Cross doesn't hear about this. You might not get on the Disciplinary committee if he does."

"I realize that, but I really don't h-" She grasped her head suddenly, stumbling back a bit. "-have a choice." She groaned inwardly.

"Kirai? Are you okay?" I suddenly was filled with guilt. I should have asked if anything was bothering her instead of talking about this. Her face seemed pale even for a vampire, and her eyes were cloudy. I rushed toward her and helped her to her senses. Is it possible to have an issue with your health after that? Even so bad that it can affect Kirai?

"I'm going to strangle that boy," She smirked, as if plotting Aidou's demise. "I'm sorry, he just doesn't know when to stop. I forgot to grab my blood tablets when I left to catch up with you. I have to go take one." She said with a fake smile. "Or many." Kirai murmured as she massaged her head again.

I sighed and said "Well let's keep this situation between us." Trying to laugh I added, "And try to stay away from these vampires," I said rolling my eyes. "Let's get back to patrolling now."

"I'll have to come back in a few minutes." I gave her a look that made her eyes widen. "Don't worry, I don't drink from humans. I would hope that would be apparent by now though." She laughed a bit. "Hopefully I can make it to my nightstand successfully. If this ever happens again, remind me to bite Hanabusa for this." She smirked, and I understood what she was planning. I giggled slightly.

Turning on her heel, Kirai walked back into the dark forest and disappeared from my sight. The last thing I saw was her long, flowing, dark purple hair and her waving hand.

:O:

The night ended up being uneventful after my interesting encounter with Kirai. She came back fresh and relaxed and we patrolled the outskirts of the academic building. Yuuki and Zero said they went separate ways, and found no suspicious activity on their sides. We all then said our goodbyes to each other, and parted ways to do personal business before we had to go back to the dorms to try to get some sleep. I noticed Kirai swung over to speak with Yuuki. I didn't question her again. I assumed she had something important to talk to her about.

Tired, I walked back to the girls dorm rooms in a sluggish manner, dragging my feet. The night was just about over, the sun already starting to rise over the horizon. I just hope tomorrow is going to be an easy day. It is a Saturday after-all.

:O:

"Touch me again, and you die."

"But you've been asleep for about 12 hours now! It's Saturday! Let's go out shopping with the others or something!"

"It. Is. Daytime. But fine. Since it's _such an issue_." Kirai used her shadow powers to lift a wine glass and her blood tablets to her dresser. She picked up the glass and extended it to me. "Can you go fill that please?"

I grabbed the wine glass from her extended arm. Walking over to the small bathroom, I went in it and filled the glass about halfway. It was almost a daily routine now with me helping her with this kind of stuff. But I didn't mind. I'd rather her be a bit sassy than watch my friend go around hurting others. Besides, I really think this was an example of how her actions were quite sluggish in the morning.

"Thanks." Kirai was still in bed as she lifted the glass with her shadow power again. She turned her head to the side and popped in a blood tablet. The clear water slowly changed to a dark red as it dissolved. She took a big breath of air and then gulped it all down at once.

"Does that taste...good?" I asked, my face twisting at the thought of the _different _flavored water.

"Well... It doesn't taste anything like blood... So I usually drink it fast because it r-"

"Okay," I said, wanting to change the topic.

"Would you rather I drink from someone?" She scowled.

"Meh. It's just that I shouldn't have brought up the topic. Sorry."

"It doesn't bother me... it's just... Well it's like I have the box version of your favorite homemade food. It isn't quite the same and you can't help but feel like it's missing something. Is that better?" She laughed at her example, probably thinking that it sounded weird coming from her.

"I guess," I said with a weak laugh. "The thought of you being my friend is ... interesting. Well how you're a vampire and all."

"I can see that. Well I should probably get out of bed... but I feel like sleeping. I like the fact that the curtains are closed though." She smiled. "That helps a lot."

"No problem. But yeah! I'm going to head over to Uncle Kaien and Yuuki to eat brunch. You're welcome to come if you want."

"I can get dressed real quick so we can head over! Just have you seen my sunglasses, parasol, or my hooded sweatshirt?" She questioned, finally untangling herself from her covers.

"You are so over exaggerating. It's actually pretty overcast today. But I guess you wouldn't know that due to the fact you haven't even looked outside yet."

"Sweatshirt then." Although she said sweatshirt, Kirai picked out a fancy shirt, which of course was green. She left her closet doors open when she slipped into our bathroom. It never ceased to amaze me that every item in her closet was white, black, or green so it would match her highly unusual purple hair.

"Okay, Ready!" She smiled. Her hair was tied up and she had a nice pair of black skinny jeans on, her green, sleeveless shirt with three lines of ruffles flowing under her neck down to the bottom of her shirt.

"No sweater?" I teased.

"Oh shut up." She stuck her tongue out at me.

Kirai walked out of our small dorm room in a blur of darkness and left me to my thoughts. It was short though because the next thing I knew was that she was pushing me out the door. She closed it behind her, and with a quick swipe of her wrist, locked it tight.

I let Kirai skip in front of me as we made our way past open and closed dorm rooms. On weekends most girls had them open to let in the fresh air, but now it was fall. It got progressively colder each morning and more doors were open than closed. Laughter echoed down the halls as well as hushed chatter. Some giggled erupted from one room as I passed it. I stood in the doorway for an extra second to show them my band on my arm. They instantly quieted and I continued to silently follow Kirai. She still bounded down the final hallway before the foyer, but as I watched her long hair bob with each stride, I hear a door slam shut.

It felt like I abused my power at times, or even used it as a pathetic shield. Hopefully soon my Uncle Kaien will help me with my fighting skills like he did even more with Yuuki nowadays. I guess it would be a good conversation started during my meal.

I heard my stomach growl and laughed at the irony. I then quickened my pace as I stepped out into the cool air and across the campus to the Headmaster's quarters.

:O:

With a slight movement of my wrist I knocked on the door to my Uncle's room. I was them immediately greeted with his middle aged face and warm smile.

"Why hello there Suzu!"

I inwardly winced at the old nickname and heard a snort behind me.

"And hello to you too Kirai!" I turned slightly to see my purple haired friend stand next to me with one of her smiles. "Hello Headmaster Cross," she said with an over exaggerated bow. Then it was my turn to snort.

She slowly stood back up and we all stood there in to doorway. I sniffed the air and smelt one of my Uncle's famous brunches: Chicken Gnocchi Soup. I could hear a slight sizzling in the background, which was probably the chicken. Then as if on cue, my stomach growled very loudly.

"Oh goodness!" said Headmaster Cross with one of his signature sad faces. He grabbed both me and Kirai by our arms and continued by saying "Where are my manners! Come in, come in!"

He led us into the little eating space of his room and I was greeted by two other people. Yuuki was all smiles as I sat down next to her, but Zero flinched when Kirai unceremoniously plopped herself into a chair situated right next to him.

"Good morning!" said Yuuki with a slight laugh.

"Morning," I said. "I hope I'm not the only one that's starving!" I said with a quick laugh.

Kirai was in her own little conversation with Zero, both passing glances over to me and more to Yuuki. Their whispers were silenced when my Uncle put the full soup dishes on the small round table.

"Wow! It looks yummy!" Yuuki exclaimed.

"It does," said Kirai. She began to eat as soon as her bowl of steaming soup was placed in front of her. Zero also began to eat, keeping his eyes on the food the whole time. Kaien put his bowl down last and sat between me and Kirai. Well, so much for asking what she was talking to Zero about.

"So did you sleep well?" asked Yuuki as she blew on her soup to cool it off. I also took a small sip and was about to answer when the table shook and I heard someone say...

"Ouch!" I whipped my head towards the noise and saw Kirai take a few large sips of water. "Man that was hot!" We all laughed at the little mishap, but Zero still stated silent. It was strange because Zero was quiet today, even for how quiet he normally is.

I leaned over to a still laughing Yuuki and asked "Is Zero acting weird this morning?"

She scrunched her eyebrows together in thought and said "As far as I know he's being Zero."

I nodded my head and continued eating the very hot soup. Uncle Kaien began to talk of small stories of when he was young and I blanked out.

:O:

_It was a day like today when I first was in my Uncle's room eating this soup. Kirai wasn't here that day, but when I think about it, I hadn't met her yet. I just arrived to the school and I met up with my Uncle to discuss this special job I was going to undertake. He led me into his table situated just outside the kitchen and sat parallel to me. His eyes were closed and his hands folded. I waited in silence to hear him speak, but he didn't move for another few minutes. _

_The weather outside was overcast, no sun made the day bright and rain lightly tapped on the windows in the other room. I studied more of this room, until I saw him move._

_I looked him in his eyes and was surprised to see an authoritarian gaze. Usually light hearted and always cracking jokes, Headmaster Cross was serious in that moment and I just watched him look at me. He must've noticed my slight fear and lessened his hard look. _

"_I've called you here to discuss a job here. But before I do, I need to explain a vital point to this school." I nodded in understanding._

"_You remember Yuuki, yes?" I nodded again, his eyes still focused on me._

"_Well there are people that are just like Yuuki and you who go to this school. And there are also other people." I became confused. What _'other' _people is he talking abo- _

_My eyes widened. _

_He dropped his gaze and looked out into one of the rain stained windows. A roll of thunder was heard in the distance and lightning lit up the dark room._

"_Vampires..."_

_A few days later…_

"Pale face!"

"Ugly!"

"Loser!"

"Freak!"

"Demented hair!"

"What's that suppose- Hey! Don't you touch my hair, Zero!"

I heard shouting in the distance and a girl's laughter.

I began to pull up my newly given band of authority as one of the people in the Disciplinary Committee. It was my first official day and already there was a disruption.

I blew out some breath when I came out of the shortcut in the woods I found. I was near one of the dorm entrances, maybe the Day Class? Their uniforms actually looked cute, and I had yet to put mine on.

I walked closer to them but I froze in place. One girl had dark purple hair, and the other was a brunette. Then there was a guy there with silver hair. How old was he? From the shouting he seemed to be my age, but...

"Do people usually have oddly colored hair around here?" I asked when I was in hearing distance. They all turned to me with different faces.

The brunette began to laugh more, her smile easing the tense atmosphere.

"Oh shut it Yuuki," said the girl with purple hair.

That comment only made her laugh more as she bent over, almost plummeting to the ground. I also giggled a bit at her bubbly behavior, but the boy with silver hair cleared his throat. His eyes were lavender colored and very mesmerizing. When he gave me a darker look, I stopped and listened.

"And who are you?" he asked with a monotone voice.

"Furibaki, Suzume Furibaki."

:O:

I smiled as I remembered that day almost like yesterday. They still acted the same with Yuuki always laughing, Zero and Kirai bickering, and me as a mediator. It also reminded me of how much I was inexperienced with hand to hand combat; or with weaponry, for that matter.

As everyone was finishing their soup, I had already finished, as well as Headmaster Cross. He stood up and I silently followed as my other friends stayed behind to finish their small meal. We stood in the slightly isolated kitchen area and put our bowls in the sink.

"I need to ask you something," I said with a whisper.

Uncle Cross smiled and said "Ask away, Suzume."

"I was wondering if..." I trailed off and cleared my throat. "I was wondering if I can train with Yuuki and Zero. Like how you teach them special skills? I want to be able to stand up to myself when I face a real vampire."

He closed his eyes in thought. Then he opened them and smiled. "I've been meaning to ask if you wanted to train with them as well, but I have a great idea." He walked back into the dining area and asked for his attention. I followed closely behind him and sat back down in my seat.

"Attention! I would like to announce a special announcement." He looked everyone in the face, starting with me, then Yuuki, then Zero, and then...

"I am pleased to inform you all that Kirai is now an official member of the Disciplinary Committee!"

* * *

*1 Note: The context could lead to many things, but it is simply emphasizing a part of Suzume's character. No, Aidou and Kirai are not _together _in that sense.


End file.
